


Akalain Mo Yun!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boring Shit, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Meeting Again After 15 Years, Single Dad!Jongin, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Isang bata ang lumapit kay Kyungsoo habang nag-aayos siya ng mga libro sa pinagtatrabahuhang bookstore.





	Akalain Mo Yun!

**Author's Note:**

> based to sa isang tweet na nakita ko tas ginawa kong kaisoo au lol
> 
> AS USUAL BORING STUFF TO. yeah i know i write boring fics i'm sorry.

Alas-otso na ng gabi ngunit abala pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pagtatrabaho. Isa siyang staff sa bookstore at siya'y kasalukuyang nag-aayos ng mga libro sa Languages section.

 

Pinilit na naman ng iba sirain ang mga nakabalot na mga plastic ng ibang libro para makabasa ng libre. Yamot si Kyungsoo sa masahol na asal ng iba na tila walang pakialam sa mga librong binebenta nila. Basta mabuksan at matingnan ang mga pahina ng libro ay sapat na sa kanila para muling isauli muli at ang nakakaimbyernang gawain pa ng iba ay ang ilagay ang mga librong ito sa hindi naman nila dapat kalagyan.

 

Kaya't heto si Kyungsoo kasama ng kanyang cart na naglalaman ng mga librong nabuksan at niligaw sa ibang shelf.

 

"Kwooya, kwooya!" Lapit bigla ng isang bata sa kanya, pakipakita ang isang pocketbook na may larawan ng babae't lalaki sa cover nito. "Ano pu 'tuu?"

 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kyut na bata na napansin niyang nakasuot ng bear print na t-shirt, checkered shorts na may bear patch sa bulsa at naka-bear backpack pa. Cute ang salitang agad na dumapo sa kanyang isip.

 

Isang mabuting ngiti ang sinukli niya sa kyut na bata kahit na pagod na siya sa pag-aayos ng mga libro sa buong bookstore.

 

"Tungkol yan sa dalawang taong nag-iibigan." Yuko niya bahagya para mailebel ang sarili sa laki ng batang lalaki.

 

"Wala po dwagons dito?" Panlalaki ng mga mata ng bata na ikinatawa bahagya ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Naku, wala."

 

"Bakit po andun sa shwelf?" Turo ng bata sa shelf ng fantasy books para sa mga bata.

 

Aba kakaayos lang ni Kyungsoo ng mga libro dun may pasaway na naman palang kustomer na naglagay ng ibang libro roon. Hay.

 

Talagang napa-hay si Kyungsoo at bumuntong hininga.

 

"Taeoh! Anak, andito ka lang pala. Kung saan-saan ka nagsusususuot, kanina pa kita hinahanap." Isang matangkad at matipunong lalaki ang dumating bigla at kinarga ang batang lalaking si Taeoh.

 

"Daddeeh, naghanap po kasi ako book na may dwagon kaso wala daw po ito dwagon." Pinakita ng bata ang libro sa kanyang ama na panay ang halik sa kanyang pisngi.

 

Samantala, natulala lang si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan. Di niya aakalaing makikita niya muli ang lalaking kaharap matapos ang labing-limang taon. First year highschool man lang sila nagkasama, hinding-hindi naman siya makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nang magtama ang kanilang mga tingin, pagkagulat ang parehong nahulma sa kanilang mga mukha.

 

"Jongin?"

 

"Kyungsoo?"

 

Sa kanilang kambal na mga ngiti na mabilis na umusbong sa kanilang mga labi, tila bumalik sila sa nakaraan.

 

"May a-anak ka na pala." Malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo at bumalik sa pagsasaayos ng mga libro. Dampot ng libro sa cart, lagay sa shelf, at proseso'y uulit.

 

"Hm. Nga pala, ito pala si Taeoh, 5 years old. Taeoh, siya si Kuya Kyungsoo. Daddy's friend." Pakilala ni Jongin sa anak at kay Kyungsoo mismo.

 

"Hello po." Bati ng bata sa kanya. "Daddeeh, sauli na natin 'tong book wala naman siya dwagons ee."

 

Natawa si Jongin sa anak at hinawi ang buhok nito bago pugpugin na naman ang mukha ng halik. "Wait lang 'nak. Kausapin ko muna si Kuya Kyungsoo mo ah? Tagal na namin di nagkita."

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at inilahad ang kamay. "Akin na yung libro. Ako na magbabalik mamaya."

 

"Okay lang ba, Soo?" 

 

Namiss ni Kyungsoo tawagin siyang Soo ng lalaki.

 

"Oo naman. Etong mga librong 'to, niligaw lang din ng iba kaya ibabalik ko sa shelf nila." Paliwanag niya kay Jongin sabay tingin sa cart ng mga libro sa gilid.

 

"K-Kamusta ka na pala?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo sabay abot sa libro.

 

Inilagay naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang libro sa cart at sumagot, "Ayos lang--" naputol pa ang mga susunod na mga salitang sasabihin niya dahil sa tipo ng pagtingin ni Jongin sa kanya--yung tingin na akala mo ikaw lang ang tanging nilalang sa mundo. Ang tinging ikinabundol bigla ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib. "Ayos lang. Ayun, dito nagtatrabaho.

 

"Hanggang anong oras ka pala dito?" Pahabol pa ulit ni Jongin. May tonong pagmamadali.

 

"Mamaya pa 12 midnight. Night shift kasi ako." Inabala pa niya ang sarili sa pag-aayos ng mga libro.

 

"Ahh ganun?"

 

"Daddeeh kuha na tayo ng book na may dwagons please." Himutok ni Taeoh sa tatay niya.

 

"Kumuha na nga kayo ng libro dun. Naiinip na yung anak mo." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin. "Oo nga eh. O siya, Kyungsoo. Buti nagkita ulit tayo..."

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo, hawak-hawak ang tatlong libro. "Oo nga... Sige na, kumuha na kayo ng libro dun."

 

Pagkaalis ng mag-ama, napayakap si Kyungsoo sa mga librong hawak, napapikit at sumulip sa dalawa na nasa aisle ng fantasy books na tanaw niya mula sa kasalukuyang pwesto.

 

Karga pa rin ni Jongin ang kamukha nitong anak. Sila'y magkabiyak na buko at hindi maitatanggi ni Kyungsoo na bagay na bagay kay Jongin ang maging isang tatay.

 

Nang makita ang mag-ama na nagtatawanan at naglalambingan, isang ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo--isang malungkot na ngiti.

  
  


-

 

Hindi pa rin lubos akalain ni Kyungsoo na magkukrus muli ang landas nilang dalawa ni Jongin. Nakakagulat kung iisipin dahil di niya inakalang may katiting na porsyento pa pala na pag-asa na sila'y magkikita.

 

Nang matapos ang shift ni Kyungsoo sa pinagtatrabahuhan, inalala niya kung paano siya ulit hinanap ng mag-ama sa loob ng bookstore para magpaalam sa kanya.

 

Di nagbago si Jongin. Sweet pa rin, palangiti, mabait at maalagain. 

 

"Ang swerte siguro ng asawa niya," Bulong niya sa sarili habang ni-lolock niya ang bookstore.

 

"Sinong swerte?" 

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa pamilyar na boses na umalingawngaw at paglingon niya, nasa likod niya si Jongin na nasa parehong damit na suot mula kanina. Nakangiti ito sa kanya at kumaway pa kahit isang dangkal lang ang pagitan nila sa isa't-isa.

 

"Bakit ka nandito?" Tanong agad ni Kyungsoo sabay baba sa kanyang itim na sumbrero pata itago ang mukha. Napansin din niya ang isang itim na kotse na nakaparke sa kabilang daan na walang duda na pagmamay-ari ni Jongin.

 

"Gusto kasi ulit kita makita..." Nahihiyang wika ni Jongin.

 

"Bakit di na lang bukas? Gabi na, Ni..." Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo sa ginamit na palayaw niya kay Jongin na tanging siya lang ang may karapatang tumawag sa lalaki nun. "Ay, sorry..." Yuko niya pero biglang tinanggal ni Jongin ang sumbrero at sinuot iyon.

 

"Bakit ka nag-sosorry? Yun nga nickname mo sa akin noon. Nini. Nakakamiss nga na tawagin akong ganun."

 

"Gabi na, Jongin. Pano na yung anak mo? Tsaka baka hanapin ka ng asawa mo." Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo.

 

Bumungisngis lang si Jongin sa kanyang harapan at hindi siya natuwa kaya kinunutan niya ang lalaki ng kilay.

 

"Nasa ate ko si Taeoh. Tulog na siya nung iniwan ko. Sinabi ko naman din sa kanya na babalikan kita. Kaya chill ka lang, Soo." Tawa pa ulit nito.

 

"Ah, ganun ba." Nanahimik siya saglit, pero si Jongin titig na titig pa rin sa kanya at nakangiti pa. "Uh...uuwi na ako."

 

"Hatid na kita. Dala ko kotse ko." Lingon niya sa kotseng napansin ni Kyungsoo kanina.

 

"Dyan lang ako nakatira. Malapit lang dito."

 

"Ilakad na kita dun." Aya ni Jongin sa kanya tsaka sila nag-umpisa maglakad-lakad. Dahan-dahan.

 

"Bukas ka na lang sana ulit pumunta. Nakapagpahinga ka na sana ngayon." Simula ni Kyungsoo. Napansin niyang hindi na talaga siya tumangkad pa at napakalapad na ni Jongin kumpara noon.

 

"Bakit ko pa kailangang ipagbukas pa kung pwede naman ngayon na." Matalinong sagot ni Jongin. Wala talaganh pinagbago ang lalaki sa pananaw ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Miss mo lang ako eh." Bulong ni Kyungsoo  sa sarili na may halong ngiti sa labi.

 

"Itatanggi ko pa ba? Miss naman talaga kita eh." Sagot ni Jongin bago inilagay ang braso sa maliit na balikat ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin sa kanyang mga balikat at napayuko na naman siya. 

 

"Alam mo, Soo, miss ko na high school. Pero mas miss talaga kita." 

 

Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at hindi pa rin siya mapakali na ganito na ulit sila kalapit sa isa't-isa. Miss din niya si Jongin.

 

“Akalain mo yun, kilala mo pa ako?” Di makapaniwalang sabi ni Kyungsoo. “At pinansin mo pa ako.” Dahil may ibang tao na nakasama mo man noon at naging kaibigan mo sa maikling panahon, may pagkakataon na kapag nakita mo ulit sila, dededmahin ka lang nila.

 

“Bakit naman kita hindi papansinin. Para namang wala tayong pinagsamahan ng isang taon!”

 

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo nang patago. Isa pa laking gulat niya hindi siya naiilang kay Jongin matapos ang mahabang taong pagkakahiwalay. Marahil tama nga yung kaklase nilang si Seulgi noon, Capricorn kasi silang dalawa kaya madaling nagkasundo.

 

"Naalala mo nung high school, lagi lang tayo magkasama? Akala nila ako bestfriend mo pero si Sehun naman talaga? Nagtampo pa si Sehun sayo nun. Parang loko." Tawa ni Jongin bigla. "Nakakamiss lang talaga. Simula talaga naging seatmates tayo nag-iba tingin ko sayo. Ang sungit mo kasi tingnan tas si Sehun lang lagi mo kasama. Pero ang bait mo pala. Maalaga pa. May libre pa akong baon galing sayo lagi."

 

"Tumigil ka nga sa pinagsasasabi mo." Asar ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan pero natatawa-tawa sa pagbabalik tanaw ni Jongin patungkol sa kanilang dalawa.

 

"Yoko nga tumigil. Namiss ko eh. Kaya...nung nakita ulit kita kanina, ayaw na kita ulit pakawalan pa." Malambing ang pagtitig ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang binibitawan ang mga salitang iyon. Kapalit nito ay ang pag-iwas ng tingin ni Kyungsoo sabay sabi, "Alam mo kapag narinig ka ng asawa mo, malilintikan ka nun."

 

"Pano mo naman nasabing may asawa na ako?" Hagikgik ni Jongin.

 

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo dahil hay talaga, di talaga nagbago ang lalaki sa kahit anong aspeto maliban sa mas kakisigan pa ng katawan nito ngayon.

 

"Di ba may anak ka na?" 

 

"Wala nga akong singsing tingnan mo." Lahad ni Jongin sa mga daliri niyang walang kahit anong nakapatong na singsing.

 

"Aba malay ko baka tinago mo." Inialis ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin sa balikat niya at ngumuso ang lalaki.

 

"Ampon ko si Taeoh, Soo. Di ko siya tunay na anak." Nilagay na ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon at bumuntong-hininga.

 

Nanlaki na lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. "A-Ampon mo pero kamukhang-kamukha mo?"

 

May lungkot sa manipis na ngiti ni Jongin. Lumiko sila sa isang street at nagpatuloy sa mabagal na paglalakad.

 

"Anak yun ng pinsan ko. Di ba nung second year wala na ako. Umuwi na kami probinsya di ba. Pagkatapos ng grad ko naman nung college umuwi kami pabalik dito sa Maynila kasi namatay sa panganganak yung pinsan kong yun. Di ko nga ka-close yun pero naawa ako kasi iniwan siya ng lalaki pagkatapos malamang buntis siya. Pagkatapos nun, lagi nangongroblema yung Tita ko sa pag-aalaga dun sa baby. Pinagpapasapasahan nilang magkakamag-anak sa probinsya. Naawa ako sa bata kaya inako ko na lang yung pag-ampon sa kanya. Di naman ako nagsisi kasi tinuring ko na rin siyang akin. Masaya ako kasama si Taeoh. Tuwing uuwi ako galing sa trabaho tuwing nakikita ko siya, nawawala pagod ko. Mahal ko yung batang 'yon kahit hindi talaga siya akin."

 

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo sa gulat. "Totoo ba?"

 

"Bakit naman ako magsisinungaling tungkol dito? Totoo yun, Soo. Nakakatawa nga kasi lagi ako inaasar sa trabaho na wala akong magiging asawa dahil sa ampon ko. Tch. Makikitid mga utak."

 

Napatango na lang si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. "Di ka talaga nagbago. Mabait ka pa rin." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin sa madilim na langit. “Pero di ka man lang nagparamdam noon.”

 

“Wala naman ako cellphone noon tsaka di pa uso Facebook. Wala ka naman Friendster. Tapos etong si Sehun inadd ko yan sa FB para mahanap ko FB mo pero di naman ako inaccept ng mokong ‘yon kaya di kita mahanap.”

 

“Ay baka yung FB na nahanap mo poser niya. Dami poser nun kasi gwapo. Model na nga ng brief sa Natasha yun.”

 

“Talaga ba?”

 

“Onga. Tsaka wala akong FB, sayang oras lang yan ngayon.” Komenta pa niya. “Di bale nahanap mo naman na ako. Baka destiny.” Kinikilig naman na sabi ni Kyungsoo at di niya aakalaing masasabi niya ang bagay na iyon.

 

Napangiti si Jongin. 

 

"Ikaw ba? May asawa ka na ba ha?"

 

"Wala nga nanliligaw sa akin asawa agad?"

 

"Aba malay ko baka binasted mo lang pala lahat? Tsaka ikaw? Walang manliligaw? Imposible."

 

"Bakit ayaw mo maniwala? Wala nga. Tanong mo pa si Sehun. Mukha akong masungit kaya walang lumalapit. Di na ata ako magkakaasawa." Malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit alam niya sa sarili na wala kahit sino man ang magkagusto sa kanya, gusto pa rin niya magkaron ng asawa't anak na kanyang aalagaan at pagsisilbihan. "Jongin, dito na pala ako." 

 

Huminto sila sa magkakamukhang mga bahay sa isang street, partikular sa pangatlong bahay na nakasara at patay ang ilaw.

 

"Mag-isa ka lang dito?" Tanong agad ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa bahay umano ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Kasama ko si Kuya Seungsoo pero bukas pa siya uuwi galing Baguio."

 

"Ahh..." Buga ng hinga ni Jongin. Magkaharap sila ngayon. "Pwede ba kita sabihan ng secret?"

 

"Ha?" Lagi talaga nasusurpresa si Kyungsoo sa mga biglang bitaw ng mga di inaasahanh mga salita ni Jongin.

 

Napahawak si Jongin sa batok, halatang nahihiya. "Ayoko pa sana matapos 'to kaya gusto sana kita sabihan ng secret."

 

"Ano naman yan?"

 

Biglang ngumiti si Jongin. "Na first love kita."

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Epilogue _

  
  


Nasa Jollibee si Kyungsoo kasama ang boyfriend na niya ngayong si Jongin at si Taeoh na nakaupo sa gitna nilang dalawa.

 

Hindi pa nagagalaw ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain dahil siya muna ang nagpapakain kay Taeoh. Hinihimayan niya ito ng manok at sinusubuan ng kanin.

 

Anak na rin ang turing ni Kyungsoo sa bata sa anim na buwan na pagiging mag-irog nila ni Jongin. Mabait si Taeoh at masunurin. Lalo lang nahulog ang loob ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil kahit mag-isa niyang pinalaki ang bata, nagampanan niya maigi ang pagiging magulang nito kay Taeoh.

 

"Daddy Soo, di po kayo kakain?" Iniabutan siya ni Taeoh ng piraso ng balat ng manok na sinawsaw sa gravy.

 

Kinain naman iyon ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti. "Ikaw muna kakain bago ako."

 

"Kumain ka nga, Soo. Tapos na ako kaya kain na." Wika ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ng tissue ang kanyang nagmamantikang bibig.

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kairog at sumunod. Habang kumakain, pinagmamasdan niya ang dalawa maigi. Maaruga talaga si Jongin pagdating sa mga bata at napakapasensyoso. Mahal na mahal niya talaga ang lalaking ito pati na rin si Taeoh na handa niyang palakihin kasama ni Jongin. 

 

Pero sa ngayon, ang importante ay ang kasalukuyan. Masaya siya kasama si Jongin na akala niya'y hindi na muli niyang makikita pa matapos nilang mag-hayskul, at ngayon, sa gulat ni Kyungsoo nang tawagin siya ni Taeoh at kalabitin sa braso, isang singsing ang inilahad ng bata sa kanya.

 

Sa likod ng bata, nakangiti lang nang malaki si Jongin--ang klase ng ngiti na hindi niya pagpapagurang makita magpakailanman.

 

"Daddy Soo, wiiill youuu beee myyyy Daddy Nini's babyy numbwer twuuu??"

 

Ibang klase talaga manurpresa ang isang Jongin Kim, walang takas ang isang Kyungsoo Doh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
